This is a continuation of a grant to develop a communications educational network to improve cancer detection, treatment and referral patterns in Alabama. It involves colposcopy clinics, manned by local physicians, nurse practitioners trained in educational methods and patient counselling, and a physician education, patient management program for women with trophoblastic disease.